bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Current events
__TOC__ Temporal Burp The Temporal Burp was an occurance that destroyed part of the archives from the beginning. The cause of it is still unknown, but the Author tried his best to slow down the Temporal Burp. But on August 29, 2006, every single comic and blurb from April 1, 2000 to October 18, 2000 were wiped from the archives making it seem like The Author had lost the battle against the Temporal Burp. But recently as of October 1st, 2006, all the destroyed comics have returned. Well most of them anyways... Error Messages The blurbs from August 29th, 2006 to September 15th, 2006 were missing except for the usual fancomic/subcomic update announcements and error messages. Nobody knows if the error messages were a result of coding errors on the site or the aftermath of the Temporal Burp. On September 16th, 2006, the archive pages from April 1, 2000 through October 17, 2000 returned, though they lacked the original comics and blurbs leaving only error messages on display in their place. Nobody knew if this was the result of coding errors or the aftermath of the Temporal Burp. This continued until October 1st, 2006. Cataclysm Movies Dave is currently working on remaking the previous three Cataclysm Movies. The first chapter of the first episode is now slated for release after one more voice actor for the Catalysm Movies gets back to Dave (as of August 14, 2006) as Dave recently revealed that he won't be doing the voice of Zero again in the remade movies. In a recent blurb, Dave implied that the remade movies were in developmental hell (as of August 21, 2006). Youmacon '06! Dave and Liss are appearing at Youmacon this year. If you see them there, be sure to say hi to them (and get Dave's autograph)! Fancomic/Subcomic Developments Fancomic/subcomic updates have resumed due to Dave fixing his computer. Computer Troubles On the September 18, 2006 update, Dave revealed that every E-mail he had gotten over the past six years had been wiped from his computer and on September 19th, 2006 he said that Windows had been screwing up big time during the last couple of days. Dave tried reinstalling Windows multiple times throughout the week after finding out his computer's BIOS was malfunctioning in reporting his RAM count and reinstalling Windows wasn't fixing that problem. He then ran some memory tests and noticed that one of his sticks of RAM may be faulty. He then ran some memory tests to see if the problem was that his RAM was faulty and/or if the BIOS was the problem. Because of this, Dave didn't update during the week. Dave ultimately fixed the problem by changing his RAM configuration. As a result, he posted double updates in order to catch up to where he would be if his computer hadn't screwed up. He caught up to date on September 30th, 2006. Changes in the Archival Code On October 1st, 2006, Dave revealed that he was changing the archival code in order to alleviate some of the load on the server and make things load faster. As a result of this, most of the comics from April 1, 2000 through October 17, 2000 have made their full return to the archives (albeit with no commentary).